El Bebé
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: En el año 2014, una tragedia azotó a una de las zonas residenciales más importantes de Nueva York. El recuerdo de la sangre y la muerte quedaría grabado con fuego en sus or x Loki


**Renuncia:** Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la compañía de Marvel.

**Notas de autora:** Ahora, un Thorki de terror para octubre :V Espero que np haya quedado tan ridículo y que…haya sabido compensar lo corto ._. Dedicado especialmente a Monz Loveless :V

**El Bebé**

**Resumen**

Basado en el video "Dross cuenta 3 historias de terror XVII" de Dross Rotzank.

En el año 2014, una tragedia azotó a una de las zonas residenciales más importantes de Nueva York. El recuerdo de la sangre y la muerte quedaría grabado con fuego en sus memorias.

Thor x Loki

~Thorki Terrorífico~

**El Bebé**

… _En el día sábado, 17 de junio del 2014, ocurrió una tragedia memorable en Asgard, una zona residencial sumamente importante, donde se establecían aquellas personas con un nombre importante. Empresarios, comerciantes, coleccionistas, modelos, herederos; todos ellos serían testigos de la masacre más horrible que jamás hubieran visto…_

**-¿Qué es eso?-**preguntó a su marido, quien tenía una de las sonrisas más estúpidas que le había visto en sus largos años de convivencia, incluyendo esos en donde se miraban como hermanos. Thor Odinson lanzó una carcajada leve, lo más discreta posible para no alterar a su compañero:

**-Es un muñeco de bebé-**soltó divertido, pero el otro lo miró con un gesto neutral:

**-¡No me digas!-**exclamó con sorna-Ya sé que es un muñeco, animal. ¿Para qué lo trajiste?-Thor miró a su pareja por unos segundos. En otra ocasión, cuando estuviera más "normal" (sí, esa era la palabra exacta), él le hubiera lanzado una silla por remarcarle lo obvio:

**-Amor…-**le llamó**-Esta etapa es nueva para ti, para ambos. Madre dice que esto podrá ayudarnos-, **y con eso, supo que se había ahorrado horas que, por lo general, usaría para convencerlo de aceptar el juguete.

Loki Laufeyson era un hombre muy extraño para todos aquellos que lo conocían bien, a veces, su marido también lo creía. A simple vista, podrías decir que era educado, serio, responsable y muy maduro, con los pies siempre sobre la tierra. Aunque su mente fuera un verdadero caos.

…_Hace 23 años, el respetable Odín había sido testigo de un acontecimiento triste. Un antiguo amigo de la infancia, que por razones de la vida, se convirtió en su fiero rival, mató a su esposa y se suicidó en el silencio de la noche. Lo único que pudo hacer para darle algo de paz a la memoria de su amigo fue rescatar a su pequeño hijo, Loki, de sólo 2 años y criarlo como propio…_

Thor tenía 17 años cuando empezó a ver a su hermanito con otros ojos, la diferencia de edades era de 3 años, pero en actitud, ninguno sabía cómo soportar al otro; pero a pesar de eso, Thor lo deseaba. El joven sufrió mucho con sus propios anhelos, su consciencia no le permitía dormir, y las hormonas hacían revoluciones en su cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca del joven Loki, sin saber que lo mismo le sucedía a él. Cuando los sentimientos de ambos quedaron expuestos, ninguno hizo algo para evitar la consumación de ese amor que nacía estrepitosamente, y pronto, las noches se convirtieron en los únicos aliados que tenían para estar juntos.

…_Odín se enteró de la relación clandestina de sus hijos, y su reacción superó las expectativas de ambos. Ese día se quedó grabado en las memorias más profundas de Loki pues fue cuando se enteró de que ellos no eran su familia verdadera…_

Thor pudo ver con tristeza que algo se quebró en Loki, lo vio convertirse en un hombre cruel, mentiroso, lleno de odio; y cuando Odín murió, él no se presentó por mucho que el anciano lo llamó para disculparse por semejante huella. En el velorio, el hijo mayor lo ubicó bajo un árbol apartado de todo el evento, estaba ahí sólo porque su madre se lo pidió, y eso fue suficiente.

Después de eso, Loki se fue y regresó 3 años después que sirvieron para que ellos, junto con su madre, pudieran meditar sobre esa relación que había germinado entre ellos. ¿Seguir u olvidar? Thor y Loki decidieron continuar, tratando de soportar los prejuicios, los temores, y las miradas desaprobatorias de aquellos que los rodeaban.

Un tiempo después, conocieron a Anthony Stark, Tony para los amigos, quien se había declarado a sí mismo como un "homosexual samaritano", y los llevó a la hermosa Francia de vacaciones, junto con otros amigos. Mientras el cretino, según Loki, se casaba con su amigo de infancia, Steve Rogers, un militar respetado y querido; los ex hermanos se vieron presionados por el ambiente, el lugar, y más que nada, sus sentimientos. Al final, ellos también contrajeron matrimonio.

Las consecuencias de esa luna de miel ardiente nos traen a 2 meses de la fecha conocida. Ambos se enteraron que Loki tenía una condición extraña en sus genes, algo que ya empezaba a sonar en las noticias y en los documentales médicos: él podía albergar a la descendencia de Thor en su cuerpo. Las discusiones se dieron, Loki no quería pertenecer a un grupo pequeño de fenómenos, mientras que Thor afirmó que sería capaz de obligarlo a tener a su hijo si Loki no dejaba la estupidez. Obviamente, ninguno entendía el punto del otro pues no sabían explicarse, y Frigga, la madre, tuvo que intervenir de nuevo a favor de Thor.

…_Siempre a favor de Thor, por el bien de Loki…_

Loki amaba mucho a su madre, aún la veía como tal, por eso obedeció, y ahora estaba ahí, mirando el juguete que su esposo le había llevado de esa casi desconocida fábrica de muñecos que se estableció en la ciudad a finales del año pasado. Así que, acostumbrado ya, tuvo que dejar de lado su primera idea y seguir con el nuevo plan. No parecía tener remedio. Poco a poco, su mente se vio afectada con una lentitud perturbadora.

…_Se registró que los muñecos con forma de bebé eran los más vendidos por aquella fábrica extraña, tanto que hasta los hospitales adquirieron un gran número de ellos. El fin consistía en usarlos para los cursos maternales. Los juguetes eran prácticos, bien hechos, con un llanto infantil tan realista que atormentaba. Pero existía una falla, y la empresa lo decía muy bien: si el muñeco no deja de llorar, se debe golpear suavemente en la cabeza, para acomodar el mecanismo interno y frenar el escándalo. ¿Se aplicaría eso en algo de carne y hueso?..._

Loki dejó de trabajar cuando entró al séptimo mes, Thor podía ver que su nuevo estado realzaba su belleza varonil y natural. Los cabellos negros que le llegaban a los hombros adquirieron un brillo magnífico, su piel blanca tuvo más color, y su cuerpo ligeramente redondeado se hizo más elegante a la vista. El cambio era increíble, Thor sabía que él mismo llamaba la atención con su cabello rubio y su cuerpo enorme, pero uno simplemente no podía dejar de ver a Loki. Era alguien que llamaba la atención, pero ahora, esa reacción parecía un requisito a donde sea que fuera. Y el heredero de los Odinson era muy celoso, hasta el punto en que no lo dejaba salir sin su compañía. Loki, con una inusual sumisión, aceptó todo lo que le decían su marido y su madre, mientras practicaba su futuro labor como padre con ese muñeco, al que le tomó un gran cariño.

…_Fenrir Odinson nació el 8 de junio del 2014, su apariencia era tierna, su piel muy suave y delicada, y los ojos verdes como los del hombre que acunó su existencia en su cuerpo. También era del mismo sexo que el muñeco de su padre, un varón…_

Clint Barton, amigo de Thor desde los 14 años, fue el primero del grupo que se enteró de la tragedia ocurrida esa noche de sábado. A pocos días del feliz nacimiento, los vecinos de su amigo habían llamado a una patrulla para denunciar una serie de golpes y gritos terribles que provenían de la residencian del heredero de los Odinson. Los aullidos sonaban con tanta furia que aterraron a todos los que convivían en esa zona.

"_**Era un llanto horrible, penetrante y lleno de sufrimiento atroz…"**_

En ese tiempo, Clint era un oficial recién graduado de la academia, y esa noche le tocaba hacer guardia nocturna. Él atestiguó que la llamada le había parecido muy extraña, por lo que se apresuraron al lugar.

Tras llegar, los oficiales golpearon la puerta, Clint vio perturbado a un Thor distinto recibiéndolo. En un hombre de semejante estatura y cuerpo como él, las lágrimas no lucían nada bien. Intentó preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido, pero era claro que a Thor le estaba costando respirar siquiera, por lo que decidieron sentarlo al pie de la casa mientras ellos se dedicaban a investigar. La casa estaba inundada con una oscuridad pesada y un silencio muy denso, el frío de la temporada se colaba por cada pared hasta invadir sus huesos, causándoles escalofríos. Natasha Romanov, su ex novia pelirroja y amiga de la pareja, dedujo eso como un aviso misterioso que les advertía a prepararse para lo que iban a ver.

No hallaron nada en el primer piso, cosa que les hizo subir las escaleras. La única luz encendida venía justo de la recámara principal, y a ese sitio se dirigieron. Con cada segundo, la presión se hizo insoportable para ellos. Al abrir la puerta con lentitud, por si acaso, se toparon con una de las escenas más perturbadoras. Clint la catalogó como la peor en toda su carrera, obviamente, cuando le preguntaron muchos años después sobre este evento.

El piso del dormitorio estaba lleno de sangre que llegaba hasta las paredes, manchando la mesa y la silla de la habitación, acompañado de restos destajados de carne y hueso: era el cadáver de un recién nacido, de un infante con pocos años de vida.

…_Y sentado en la cama, estaba Loki, con su bata negra de dormir y un bulto pequeño en sus brazos…_

Cuando Clint tuvo las agallas para acercarse, el hombre lo miró con sus ojos verdes nublados en una nube de extraña locura que asustó al oficial. Nunca olvidaría las palabras vacías y frías que le dedicó en ese momento sin dejar de acunar con ternura a un extraño, pero realista, muñeco de bebé:

"_**No sé cuál es el problema…", dijo sin mucha emoción, "Thor ya sabía que en la caja está la advertencia de golpearlo cuando no se calla…Pero tuve que darle con más fuerza porque me estaba desesperando su llanto…".**_

…_Nadie sabe lo que pasó con esa pareja, algunos rumores afirman que Loki fue internado en un hospital mental por su esposo y que este, se suicidó un tiempo después..._

…_Aunque eso último es, en realidad, inexacto…_

**Fin.**


End file.
